Of Storms and Pagan Gods
by Angel Omega19
Summary: Sam awakes to the most intense thunderstorm he's ever heard, a bit shaken. Gabriel, the reassuring soulmate he is, comforts Sam, and the two head into the war room to discover Castiel has been keeping a secret from the boys. Gabriel knew, of course, but it wasn't his business to tell the boys his brother was the God of Thunder.


Of Storms and Pagan Gods

A/N: **Originally posted on July 20th, 2018 on AO3** I awoke this morning to the sound of lightning, probably splitting a tree in half somewhere, crackling outside and thunder rattling my windows. The sun should be up by now, but it's so stormy it still looks like the middle of the night. It's too loud for me to go back to sleep (but it's so **early** , and it's **summer** ) *cries a bit inside* Leave it to my brain to think "fanfiction" as soon as I'm awake enough to comprehend the situation. Therefore, I've written… This… Whatever this is. Inspired by the fic Thunder and Lightning by HaleKent over on AO3.

Sam awoke to the sound of lightning crackling, feeling the vibrations of thunder rumbling through the bunker, the sound of rain like a shower of bullets on their home. He looked at the clock. It was barely 8, but it was too loud for him to go to sleep again. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up with a groan. It hadn't stormed like this in quite some time. Apparently, he wasn't the only one the storm startled because Gabriel was already sitting up next to him, eyes closed, look curious and surprised. They snapped open at the sound of Sam's groan and his arms were immediately around his hunter in comfort, seeing the look of slight fear on Sam's face. For whatever reason, Sam could feel a great… anger in the air, but not from either of them. No, something else, something supernatural, was out for blood, and he felt sorry for the poor bastard who'd caused it.

"Did I wake you?" Gabriel asked him quietly. Sam startled out of his thoughts, looking nervously to Gabriel.

"No, the- The storm, it, uh… It's just super intense, that's all-" He jumped when another rumble of thunder quite literally shook the bunker, a smattering of dust drifting down from the ceiling. Gabriel knew Sam wasn't afraid of storms.

"So you feel it too?" Sam just nodded. Gabriel wrapped his wings around them, head resting against Sam's shoulder, lips pressing against his neck. "We're safe, I promise. I… I think I have a pretty good idea who's causing this." He gently took one of Sam's hands, laying it in a wing, shuddering as Sam immediately grabbed a handful of soft, fluffy feathers and held on tightly.

"Oh yeah? And who's that?" Gabriel huffed in annoyance as the rain picked up even more, which was impressive to say the least. Gabriel found his lips in the dark, reassuring Sam that he wouldn't let anything happen to him. "I know," Sam told him as they pulled away, as if hearing the thought. "I just… I can feel it, and, frankly, I wouldn't want to be on the other end of this guy's anger." Gabriel scoffed, wings wrapping themselves a little tighter around them as Sam began stroking the feathers instead of having a death grip on them.

"Trust me, he would never hurt you," Gabriel assured him as he let out a moan at the treatment of his wings. "L-" He panted, turning into a puddle under Sam's hands. "L-Let me… T-Talk to h-him," he tried again, a little more successful. He groaned as Sam's hands found a particularly clumped group of feathers, easily loosening and untangling them. " _Sam-_ "

"Alright," Sam sighed, stilling his hands. "But-" They found themselves teleported to the war room, where the lights were flickering like crazy. "Be safe," Sam quietly finished his statement. Gabriel's wings were now surrounded by flowing green currents of energy, his pagan magic, a sucker appearing in his mouth and eyes glowing a mysterious shade of green, like the trickster they used to suspect him as. Immediately after, the door to the bunker crashed against the wall with a _bang!_ and in stomped a murderous looking Castiel and a bewildered Dean. Neither seemed soaked by the storm, but that wasn't what caught Sam's eye. What caught his eye was the electricity crackling _through_ Castiel, through his glowing eyes, his mysteriously waving hair, his shaking arms, **everywhere**. Not even his wings were spared the treatment, lightning coursing through the blue tipped black appendages like an ocean current. Apparently, Dean was just as starstruck as Sam, gaping at Castiel with just as many mixed emotions.

"Are you sure you're alright, Dean?" the electrified angel asked, nothing but concern in his voice.

"Y-Yeah, Cas… I'm fine." Dean seemed just as nervous as Sam had been upon waking, and that's when Gabriel stepped forward as the two came down the stairs.

"Be at peace, brother," he told the angel calmly. "I'm going to assume since you're all God of Thunder at the moment that that idiot's a crispy corpse right now?" Castiel nodded, actually looking a bit ashamed at his actions, eyes cast downward.

"Cas, what happened?" Sam questioned, reaching a comforting hand out only to be shocked by the lightning still crackling around Castiel. The angel quickly apologized.

"I was out on a coffee and pie run, couldn't sleep, you know," Dean began. "I'm walkin' out of the store, and there are angels on my ass, a whole pack of 'em. They wanted to know where Gabriel was, assumed I knew." He gestured to the cut on his cheek. "One of 'em got me with their angel blade and the first thing I thought was, "Cas, I need your help." Dude swooped in, saw me on the ground, surrounded by the God squad, and…" He looked to Castiel in awe. "Kinda just lost it."

"They were threatening you and I just…" He clenched a fist and a round of thunder rumbled. "I wouldn't stand for it."

"But, Cas, what brought this on?" Sam asked him, still sticking close to Gabriel's side.

"We… Might have antagonized a group of my siblings while I was under my Loki disguise a little while back, and… I guess that wasn't the best idea, huh?" Sam and Dean looked to him, confused. "Look, I didn't want them to know where I was, so when me and Cassie ran into them, I got into character, **deep** into character. Did they, uh… They mention me?" He asked his brother, who nodded. "Yeah, uh… I'm not the only one who has witness protection. Well… Mine's believable. His is just… Too many people know about his vessel to believe that anymore," he told them, gesturing to Castiel.

"Believe… what?" Dean asked. Castiel's eyes returned to normal, but the rest of him remained the same.

"Around the same time Gabriel had received a blessing from Odin and a portion of pagan magic to complete his identity of Loki, I came across a deity who wished a means to an end. He'd disobeyed his father and fallen for a human woman. If he was to be with her, he would have to leave, but leaving to be with her with his powers… His father could track him, so he begged me to take his powers, and his name, and save my brother, as he had failed to save his. I accepted, and he lived a happy life with the woman while Gabriel and I became pagan gods for a time." The boys took a moment to let the information sink in before Dean spoke up.

"So, basically… You're Thor?" Castiel blushed, embarrassed.

"I haven't been addressed as such in centuries… But, essentially, yes. This storm, I… I haven't caused such a storm because of an outburst since I acquired my powers."

"Dude… Awesome," Dean told him with a genuine smile. "I- That. Is. _Awesome_." Castiel let out a soft laugh in relief at the reaction. He took Castiel's hand, small burst of lightning sending shivers down his spine as they raced through him. Castiel looked at him in concern, but Dean was still smiling. "You can call on this whenever you want, right?"

"…Yes," Castiel answered after a moment's hesitation. Dean suddenly pulled him in for a kiss and Castiel, shocked, for lack of a better word, sent a small burst of electricity through Dean unwillingly, who moaned at the feeling. When the two pulled apart, Castiel was wearing a devious smile in response to Dean's grin.

"Whelp! You two lovebirds can stay here and discuss things. Samoose and I are going to try and get some more sleep, since _**someone**_ decided to wake us up with his temper tantrum," Gabriel declared, pulling Sam close.

"I apologize, brother," Castiel told him. Gabriel waved him off.

"Nah, it's fine. Besides, you haven't used those powers in a while. You'll forget them if you keep neglecting them like that." With a snap, the pair was gone, leaving Dean and a now normal Castiel standing at the bottom of the stairs. As the rain finally began letting up, Dean noticed for the first time that neither of them had been soaked by the storm.

Closing A/N: I remembered reading a fic that declared Castiel as Thor, thus explaining why Gabriel was known as Loki. It was storming, I thought of that, this came to be. So… Yeah.


End file.
